What Would You Choose?
by LOLAC
Summary: You are an average girl...that is until a freaky book pulls you into an AU where you are one hell of a pirate!...problem? Say, who's you in the 20th century? short chapter is up
1. Library

What Would You Choose?  
  
HEYLO!!!!!!!! ^___^ how are ye all????? *silence* Oh...hum...I'll just start with the whole 'this is my first ficcy' thing then...ya, this is sort of my first fic, because I haven't really written scrap in a long time!! Please don't hurt me!!!! okay, now for the disclaimer!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I sooo do NOT own potc, I'll admit that...and I'll say that Mrs. Pitt, one of the best writers around, came up with the whole 'you' insertion thing so I don't own that, and I hope you do not mind me using it!!!! *weep* And hum...those who have read 'the never-ending story' it's kinda like that...Wells that's all I guess, let's get this show on the road people!  
  
Chapter One: Library  
  
'Come to me...see the way I live...live the way I live...'  
  
It's another sunny day in your hometown. Way too happy neighbors saying good morning to whoever passes their house wile they're gardening, and sunlight beaming in your face as you desperately try to prevent the inevitable- WHAM! The door of your room opens with a bang. Your mother comes in looking utterly stressed, and holds out your alarm clock. She says your full name...uh-oh..."It's seven forty-five! Your classes start in fifteen minutes and school is half an hour away!...What do you think your doing?!...Don't go putting that pillow over your head at me young lady, get up!" She yanks the pillow you had sheltered your ears from her screaming with away and pulled open the curtains which were already swaying in the light breeze.  
  
Opening your eyes groggily, you get out of bed, pull on some decent attire and scramble out the door. Your father is already in the car starting up the engine, quickly you run to the car and hop in the front seat. He is already humming Barry Manilow on the local radio station.  
  
As soon as the car pulls up you wave good-bye and run to homeroom, barely getting there before the teacher calls role. Everyone sniggers behind your back, it's not unusual and doesn't make you uncomfortable, this always happens. Everyone just thinks your...a loner. It's not your fault that you like reading books better than gossiping over new clothes and music, and neither is it that you spend your life in the sacred shelves in the library. You try to get some sleep on the morning announcements, but it seemed that the school bells weren't cooperating with your tired self, and rang for first period. 'Oh joy' you think.  
  
At the end of school, you walk over to the old corroding building across the street. The local library. Quietly entering the near-deserted structure you are drawn to the Fiction section as if being pulled by a rope. After scavenging the shelves for any new books, you notice a pile of books by a little girl, the books looked ancient a thick inch dust covered the pile and were tiled at all ends, it was a wonder how they were balanced. You walk over to the girl you tap her lightly, then suddenly you realize...this was a statue, of course, how could you be so blind, you think, this was the sculpture which sat in the fiction section's corner, titled 'please remember to take home all children when leaving'. "Well how have you been?" You ask sarcastically. "Yeah, life's been pretty boring for me too...my mum's been getting in fights with my dad again...life really sucks right now. I'd trade with you...say...you've got some pretty trippy books here..." You say and start sifting through the books. Your eyes fall upon the bottom book. It had no title. It had no author. Quickly you pick up the book and begin to read.  
  
'Chapter One: Sea  
  
The sea is like a diamond. The waves are but the slashes edges of the diamond, and the colors are as luminous and dazzling as the center of the jewel. Here is where our story began, in the ocean with but a large ship glowing on the surface of the diamond. The captain of the ship looks overboard, the fact would be that the captain of the ship is not indeed a man, but a woman. Tanned skin, unkempt hair that smelled of the sea, and the darkest of eyes no matter what. A pirate. She looks over the ships edge and calls to "Aye! I sees a lass! I never seen her before...but I've called to her...Child what is your name?"'  
  
Your eyes widen considerable as you read on, the name is the same as yours! More intensely do you read now.  
  
'"Your name is which calls to the sea and the sea beckons me to call you...the sea speaks...it speaks for you...Come to me...see the way I live...live the way I live..."'  
  
You ponder this sentence...you've heard it before! In your dream last night, a voice came to you. You were swimming and a large wave swept over you, you were drowning, but a voice called to you and told you these same exact words. Was it just a story? Was it just a dream? Or was it more...  
  
'"Do you wish to see the way I live? Do you want to? Speak to me child!...speak to the child..." The woman's voice dies away as this is now Your story...'  
  
You begin to worry as you stare in misbelieve at the book. If it was not for the fact that it seemed this had a lot more to do with you than bob's your uncle and fanny's your aunt, it was definitely because the story ended there, with a good five hundred black pages to go.  
  
Suddenly, you felt a tap on your shoulder, you gasp, of course! The library must be near to closing now, you spin on your heels. "I-I'm so sorry!! I was reading and-and..." Your mouth went dry, your legs stopped shaking, and you dropped the book in your hand. The child-statue was standing before you. You now noticed that the statue was NOT a child, she was as tall as you and gave off an aura of maturity.  
  
"Do you wish to live Your story?" She asked. Her voice was not as you expected, it was old and croaky, not like a little girl or a teenager at all. But you looked at her confused and dazed. 'My story?' you think, 'What story?' but you push aside these thoughts and manage a small three letter word.  
  
"Yes."  
  
As if a chill swept over your body everything went black. You could feel yourself falling, falling...down, down...until your body collided with the floor.  
  
A thin stream of light poked out in the black, then it got wider and wider...you eyes were wide open now. It was dark outside, and the only light visible was the light coming from the lamp post outside. The child- like mannequin was seated again on the floor and the books were all stacked...except this time the no-name book was on the top of the pile. You sigh in relief. 'So it Was all just a dream,' you think. You pick up your bag and are about to leave, but in the darkness someone grabs your arm.  
  
The statue lifted it's head up from it's knee's-pulled-up-to-the-chest position. You eyes widened in horror, this was getting scarier and scarier by the second! "You will live your story," she spoke, then she pulled open the cover of the book, the pages ruffled by a invisible hand, and then it bounced, it was glowing now, and before you knew it, you were being pulled into the book.  
  
'This is Your story. See Your life. Live Your life.'  
  
¤=¤=¤=¤=¤ Hmm...I swear this isn't one of my best works. ;p But, oh wells. Don't worry CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow fans!! He'll be coming in as soon as you get into the right time period. ^__^ peace peace. Please review! I accept anything! Even flames!!!...hey, I need something to roast chestnuts on, now don't I? hehe okay please review n I'll update with a coolio chappie with you and cap'in jack sparrow! 


	2. Of Ports, Plots and the Pirate?

What Would You Choose?  
  
Wow! I'm so happy I got reviews! And just in time for Christmas!!! ^___^ Thank you all of you!!! *hands out jack sparrow dolls with santa hats* Anyway, I don't own the people, the 'you' insertion, or some of the plot *gee do I own ANYTHING?*. So PLEASE don't sue me!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Of Ports And.The Governors Royal Navy  
  
'This is Your story. See Your life. Live Your life.'  
  
This sentence runs through your head repeatedly, pushing along through the daily thoughts of your dreams. Until... "AHH!" you shriek as you find you are lying on your back, and facing directly at the sun. You blink cautiously...'Sun? Wasn't I just in a library?' you think. Slowly, you get up and start looking around. You were lying on the concrete-like road and watching people pass by giving you the most revolting stares. 'Heck! What are they looking at?! They're the ones dressed in frilly dresses and wigs!' you think. Then, for the first time since you woke up smelling the salt and sea, you look at your own self.  
  
This view only makes you want to scream again but retain yourself. You weren't wearing that cute baby tee OR new jeans anymore. Now it was starched cotton pants that looked like kapris, and a large shirt that had strings criss-crossing up the front until it gave off quite a revealing view, but not completely. Your hair wasn't much of an improvement either, it was dusted in well...dust and dirt, and your boots were seemingly just as dirty. This was too much...breeches, blouses, boots????! "What the hell is going on here???!!!!!" You shout into the open street.  
  
Everyone gives you an even more worried glance at you and rush to their duties. A voice behind you speaks. "Confused?" You spin around and there is a real-live person of the child-like statue. She wore a fancy dress like all the others, and had her hair spun around into a delicate bun, not the play dress that the child in the library wore, but you still recognized her. "Haha, this is your story! Live it!" She tittered and fanned herself with an expensive looking fan.  
  
"Well ex-CUSE me! I didn't think I'd end up as a hobo in fairytale land!...I didn't even know they Had hobo's in fairytale land..." you ponder this thought for a moment. "And another thing, Who am I?"  
  
She gives you a puzzled look. "You mean you don't remember? The story? You're a pirate! Captain Charon, the best female pirate of the Caribbean! The first lady too," she grins at you. You, on the other hand, gape open mouthed at her. How can she be so happy at a time like this? After-after, after taking you to a strange place where you do not know how to fend for yourself neither be a captain of a ship!  
  
"And who are YOU to be telling me these things?!" You say pointing a finger at the girl rather critically. "And -and...what's going on!?"  
  
She stops smiling and waving her fan. "I'm Sirius, the duchess's only child, and your guide," she says rather pointedly. "In this realm you are the most feared female pirate in the Caribbean sea, this...is Port Royale. On the other hand...who will be you in your realm?" She grinned.  
  
This thought hadn't bothered to cross your mind...Who WAS you in your own hometown? Was that person waking up on the cold library ground and feeling just as out of place as you were? Were they treating your family like you did? Would your parents notice that that wasn't you? "Wh-who?" you ask dryly.  
  
Sirius smiled again. "Think about it...you're someone here...that someone..." She trailed and lifted her eyes from the ground to your eyes, winking in their own way without moving her eyelids.  
  
"Is me..." you breathe. "So you're telling me that a-a-a pirate is ME?" you start to pace on the sandy road. "And-and...how am I supposed to go home?!" this question was the inevitable you think. It had to come sooner or later.  
  
"It's...complicated...you see..." from her purse Sirius pulled out a book...The book. "This is yours," she handed it to you, "the rest is up to you," she looks meaningfully at you and clasps your hands around the book. "You were brought here for a reason. The ending...is all up to you!" she says and starts to walk away. "I must go now...duchess's daughter!"  
  
She leaves you staring open mouthed at her. For a moment you stay like this, until you shake your head in frustration. "Oh great. I'm a captain...well I don't see my ship!" You shout frustrated. Then a shout cries over to you.  
  
"Cap'in Charon! Them mates are lookin' for ye! We'll be heading off soon?" A girl with short black hair and eyes clearly state she is a runaway Asian slave. She panted for a moment while awaiting your reply.  
  
You stare at this girl in partial misbelief, she wore brown breeches that were short enough to be funky looking shorts, and a dirty white shirt, and hanging at her side was a pistol. Shaking these thoughts out of your head you think about her question. Leave? Already?... "No!...I-I mean no...I want to stay a little longer and er...jack some stuff?" You think about what you said, pirates jack things right?  
  
She looked at me strangely. "'Jack' things?" She queried. "Oh nevermind ca'pin I'll tell the crew to fold the Star's sails," She spoke and ran off to a ship you hadn't noticed before, whose presence you now took in fully.  
  
The ship was breathtaking. That was it. It was made out of what looked like ivory...perhaps melted ivory to form the grand ship before you. The sails were of the purest cerulean with two thin swords crossing and a star where they met. About fifteen girls about the same age as you were hauling boxes to the lower quarters and tending to the ship. "The Star?" you ask breathlessly.  
  
The day passes quickly with you wandering through the vintage streets and alleyways, pocketing the images into your memory. 'Man, this would be great for a history project...' you think. Soon, it is night. The only people walking around in the moonlight are hobos, hidden pirates, and drunks...and navy officials. "Hey! Commodore Norrington! A-a-a p-pirate!" A voice behind you said in a worried voice. You spin on your heels. Pirate? Pirate where??? Oh...you of course!  
  
Quickly, you dash through the streets of the night until...you're cornered in a dead-ended alleyway. Oh Joy. The two officials are soon accompanied by four more, who are advancing on you with speed! You panic and think...'What would a super pirate do??? I-I don't know!!' you think frantically, desperately searching for a thought about pirate movies and what they do...that was no good...they always got caught...  
  
"Oy! 'ello Norrington! Gillette!" A voice calls from the end of the alley. You squint to get a better view but only see shadows casting over the strangers face. "Haven' seen ye for a while!"  
  
The officials lower their weapons. "Jack Sparrow...I believe you were given a reprieve on the promise that you'd stay away from Port Royale. What are you doing here?" Norrington rolled his eyes, sheathing his blade, and clearly forgetting about you.  
  
Jack grins, charmingly. "Why I be saving a lass tonight Commodore-" he says, and starts walking towards you. You feel a hot blush creep through your face as he slings his arm over your shoulder...thankful that it is dark or else you may ruin this pirates reputation as a cold bloodthirsty pirate. "'Night to ye lads!" He waved to the soldiers and handed you a rope in the dark, which then, he signaled you to run forward, as soon as you did you tripped the group off their feet in surprise and were running down the street to the docks-with the angry officials behind you both! You and Jack quickly took a sharp turn and ducked behind a closed kiosk. You heard the officers voices dwindle away until you could hear them no more and you felt Jack pull your shoulder up to meet eyes with him. "Who are ye lass?"  
  
"Uh......" you blush and say your name to him. Then suddenly, you remember who this is! Jack Sparrow! From Pirates of the Caribbean! The mega huge star was standing in front of you! Was this just a movie set?! Or was it...Real? Can't be...it was just a movie...right? To test your thoughts you ask a tiny question. "Is your real name Johnny Depp?"  
  
Jack gives you a confused look. "Whozat luv?" He speaks with a drunken air. You suppress your laughter and shake your head. This was real. As ridiculous as it may be...it was Real.  
  
Your own real-live adventure! It's strange how you had seemed so scared this afternoon...it now seemed like a bold, new, daring crusade! And the end...was all up to you alone.  
  
While you were contemplating your thoughts Jack made a small coughing noise. "Well luv, I now have a question for ye," he grins a few gold teeth flashing in the moonlight. "Are ye the lass who the sea called to...the one who captains the ship which is white as iv'ry...Captain Charon?"  
  
You look puzzled at Jack. You weren't a captain of anything! Not even the school soccer committee... which is just a fancy word for the water boy or girl. Oh!...of course...he meant the woman you were supposed to be portraying....you think of some pirate lingo. "Aye! I be Captain Charon! The first lass to commandeer a ship!" you grin spectacularly.  
  
"Well I be damned! Captain Charon right 'ere in Port Royale! When me onesies self and crew be 'ere as well!" He gave a laugh out. Then straightened up and tipped his hat to you. "Milady, I be seeing ye..." He took your hand and kissed the back of it before heading into the darkness.  
  
And you? Well, you were running to your ship with a goofy grin on your face. Imagine that! Captain Jack Sparrow in your own adventure as well!  
  
¤=¤=¤=¤=¤ Well my people, how did I do? hehe please tell me in a review! I love reviews!!! Best kinda krismus present! It doesn't even cost a cent and doesn't need to be wrapped! Trust me I suck at wrapping gifts! Well, I'll be off! Happy holidays! 


	3. Waking From A Dream

What Would You Choose?  
  
Hiya again! Well again...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! *passes out christmas presents...just guess what's inside ohohohoho ^o^* Also, thank you so much SeaRose you reviewed to all of the previous chappies, and your fics are so cool! ^__~ okay, well I don't own what I don't own...which you all know is everything...except for my manga and clothes.  
  
just a little blob: currently I wasn't going to do this chappie till much laters. but I made a promise to myself to do this as a little tribute to being a jack fan girl...so it might be kinda short and not as great i'm really sorry...okay so here we go!  
  
Chapter Three: Waking From a Dream  
  
The bright Caribbean sun peeks at you as you look outside of the ship's window. It's raining, and you find that your crew wants to leave for Tortuga, and are starting to get scary, because you keep refusing to leave Port Royale, even when the officials are getting suspicious of the Star.  
  
Quietly, you look around outside of your door, no ones there, they all must be in the crew room, you think. After grabbing a gun (like you knew how to use it) you rush outside and head to the docks. The rain pounding harder now, more than ever. 'What am I doing out here?' you finally ask yourself. 'It's raining and I don't know anyone here...not really anyway.' But you still find yourself rounding corners and running down alleyways. 'Am I looking for something?...for someone?' you think as you find yourself at the last dock, the rain makes millions of ripples in the bay.  
  
"'Ello luv, what are ye doing out here in the rain?" A familiar voice says rather charmingly. You spin around to meet eyes with the stranger, which you already know is Jack Sparrow, but lose your balance and are soon tumbling into the water. The ocean surrounds your body as you blink frustrated. You try to pull yourself up but your breeches are caught on some dreadful rock. You find yourself losing air and soon knocked into unconsciousness...but not before hearing a comforting voice saying "Luv, you're gonna be just fine."  
  
The wave over lapsed over you...you were sinking...  
  
Wherever you turned it was all ocean, and when you looked up, the rushing waves made it impossible to see any sunlight streaming through the violent waves. What would happen to you? How long had you been under? Was someone looking for you? Questions hasted through your mind like the air escaping from your lungs. Then, out of the blue, a voice called...not like how you would talk gibberish under water but a clear voice, speaking only to you.  
  
"'Ello luv"  
  
You give a puzzled look. That didn't sound right. Beating your eyes open you yank them open wider and a crack of light was let through instead of salty sea water. And above you clearly grinning was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. "Wh-where am I?" You choke out rather groggily. "I wanna go home..." you say rather randomly in trance. "Oops...I mean, thank you for saving me," you look down at the bed you were in.  
  
"No problem luv, just doing my job," he replied taking a swig of the bottle of rum he held.  
  
"Your job? Aren't you a pirate?" you ask queerly and stand up looking around for your effects and such. Also wondering what to tell your crew when they ask where have you been.  
  
"Aye, I be a pirate, but, a good man as well," he said and grinned charmingly as you turned to look at him nearly rolling your eyes. But that would be flirting now wouldn't it? Can't let that happen at all. So you just frowned at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Well er...Captain Sparrow, best of luck to your newest plunder. I'll be off now...oh!" you grin rather devilishly. "When I say good luck, it be because I'll be stealing it from you sooner or later," laughing nonchalantly you left his boat with Jack Sparrow looking over the edge of his boat rather smiling-or rather smirking, at you as you made your way make to the Star.  
  
"Well Gibbs, I says that we'll be in Port Royale for a minuscule bit longer. What say you?" Jack grinned as he continued to watch you travel to your ship, at the end of the docks.  
  
Gibbs didn't reply to Jack's question, instead he only grinned as the waves caressed the sides of the Black Pearl.  
  
¤=¤=¤=¤=¤ Well that's all for now. I really wish you all a really great holiday season...n watch out for runaway reindeer!!! ^__^ I know this chapter kinda sucked...but thats why the next one will be really great!!! I promise!!! happy holidays! 


	4. Prowlers Proms n Prisons

What Would You Choose?  
  
Hey again, eesh. That last chappie sucked major I don't blame you all for not reviewing *except yet again! SeaRose!* lol o well I promised that this be the chapter that will amaze you all!!!...I just hope it lives up to the expectations...anyway this is a disclaimer, and like I said Innocent Princess you will get your credit! Ahermahem: I do not own the characters, the plotline of the Never-ending Story, nor the thought of you-insertions, or the idea first posted by Innocent Princess of having you as a pirate in the time of PotC. That is all...do I really own anything??? OoO  
  
Chapter Four: Prowlers Proms n Prisons  
  
You make your way back to the Star as moonlight shines down on your skin; making it an ethereal, pearly color. The sound of the ocean adds to the luminous area surrounding you, as a man lights the street lamps down the street with a long pole and flame. A sudden sound of a fall makes you spin around, giving off the best livid look you could to threaten a stranger. Only to find a full-grown man with a sword close at hand, crimson liquid slightly dripping off the edge...the candle lighters blood.  
  
"What's a young lass like yourself doin' out in the streets...alone...unprotected..." He grinned baring teeth far worse and foul than the lady down the street who had fifteen cats and a house that smelled like broccoli. "I says I better take ye somewhere...safe," He lunged at you with his sword and you clumsily fall down while backing up, which actually helped because you rolled away from the slash that would've taken your head from your shoulders. "Better stay still, or else ye might find yourself in far worse pain!" He laughed manically, while you looked at him with a look of pure horror. Where was your knight in shining armor? How should you know how to defend yourself? Should I just give up? These questions brought a stinging sensation to your eyes as another blow was swung at you, which you managed to avoid.  
  
'No knight is coming. Jack is probably sleeping, in fact he might not even be here,' a thought quips up in your mind. Another blow was coming your way; you shut your eyes, as if in meditation. 'No...A knight won't some, this is my adventure. Captain Charon's adventure...make it worthwhile,' you open your eyes and pull your sword out expertly and shield yourself from the swipe, then shove his blade away, standing up. "I'm ready whenever you are ye scallywag! I be Captain Charon of the Topaz Star!" you shout. "If you want me...come and get me," you say and dash to a nearby pier, nearly slipping on the slippery seawater, which covered the tier.  
  
He runs after you goofily sword still drawn, and immediately swipes at your stomach, missing narrowly, but coming close to your body and he nearly trips. 'Eeew!' is your first thought and you shove him away, quickly drawing your sword to him you slash at his chest. Blood starts to soak through the cloth immediately and he grasps the injured area. Kicking his sword and pistol in the water, you feel he's no longer a threat and start to walk away, only to hear a splash which signifies that on his way standing up he'd slipped on the watery dock and into Davey Jones's locker.  
  
After sneaking through to the captain's cabin through the window you clean off your sword and put away your pistol, before heading to the bed and drift off into a comfortable slumber.  
  
You were running to the sea. Giggling madly as well as holding a...rock? Who'd want a rock? In any case, you were grinning and heading toward the waves. Splash! A wave crashes onto your knees, sending you down...down...the water is cold and navy down here. There seem to be many eyes staring at you but when you do a double-take, nothing is to be found. The rock is still in your hand, that is until you hear a voice calling you, you strain yourself to hear it, dropping the rock to the sea floor to cup your ears. When all of a sudden, a greasy, slimy hand pulls you down and you wake up.  
  
You pour yourself a glass of fresh water and look over the Star's helm. What was troubling you? Those blips of dreams were real. Once when you went swimming to the beach with your parents you'd found something very precious to you, and went to rinse off the sand in the ocean, a wave or two came and knocked you down into a slumber...in that dream you had drowned and heard a voice...just like all those dreams. And it bothered you, because there was no way of telling yourself these dreams were nothing, merely fantasies, especially in a world of nonsense in itself.  
  
"Hey! Yes! You!...no not you! HER!" A call from below the ship made you startled as you looked down. Sirius was waving her fan frantically at one of the girls, Jenya, and pointing at you. Sirius was obviously not supposed to be out, seeing that she was in a pair of dirty breeches and loose cotton shirt, a hat hiding her face, as well! "Come down here!"  
  
You hastily make your way down the bridge, nearly breaking your toes in such uncomfortable boots. "Sirius!" you cry and toss your arms around her. Immediately making her hiss at your loudness.  
  
"Shh! I snuck out...supposed to be in French lessons...such a confusing language, really. I came to save you from being bored out of your noggin," she grinned at you, her bright blue eyes smiling as well. "Well, what are you waiting for!? Get in your Sunday's best and be out here quickly, there's something I wish to show you!" and she promptly pushed you up the overpass.  
  
After you had put on a cleaner tunic and black breeches you started out. Sirius and you were headed to the finer shops in Port Royale. Confused, you turned to her. "Oh! That's right! I wish to get you a dress," she smiled at you, ignoring the fact that your eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets. "As well as cordially invite you to my birthday."  
  
You shake your head unbelievingly. "There's no way they'd let a pirate come to your birthday," you say simply. "And my crew is getting restless about leaving this port," you add to back you up. The shops were getting cozier and less frou-frou as you both walked on.  
  
Sirius smiled at you. "This is the place...by the way, my party is in two days...just make up an excuse," she opened a door to a periwinkle painted store, lit brightly with oil lamps in small tulip-like bulbs. "Hello Evelyn!" she calls to a tall girl with plaited golden hair and lavender eyes, who in turn turns looks to the owner of the voice who is calling her and waves.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here...oh I see...sneaking out again are we now?" She smiled smartly, but didn't call for a messenger to get Sirius home. Clearly, she knew Sirius quite well. "Well what are you up to? New dress? Ribbons? Shoes?"  
  
Sirius laughed at all of these. "Yes actually, but not for myself, young miss...Joans here needs a new dress...as my fathers guest she'll be taking it on my bill. Er...but please don't tell my father, it's a...um...surprise!" she smiled quite believingly, and even put a finger to her lips. Evelyn merely nodded and started to take measurements for your new dress. "I think she'd look best in crème' don't you think...yes! That satin!!!...No...Those ribbons look fascinating on her hair!" Sirius made these sorts of declarations while Evelyn was dolling you up. "Yes! That looks excellent I do believe," she grinned proudly. "Take a look in the mirror now."  
  
Stepping over the carpeted fitting room, you find yourself staring at a whole new girl from the dirty pirate Charon. This girl had an elbow-length, square neck, long crème evening gown on, with pale ribbons strewn in, and comfortable, silky, evening shoes, which matched the dress and ribbons. "It's lovely," you say breathlessly.  
  
Sirius only smiled and got your clothes off of the hanger they were on and handed them to you as Evelyn helped you undress. "I thought so, it makes your skin look so ethereal," Sirius signed a piece of parchment and you both left for the docks. "Well...I better be going. My father shouldn't have found out I was missing yet, so I'll make up an excuse...here's an invitation...bring a escort if you wish. Bye!!" Sirius clasped a piece of thick crème paper in your hand and ran to a large mansion at the edge of Wallington Street.  
  
"An escort? Heh like I know anyone," you say to yourself. "I'm Captain Charon! Yeah right I'll be caught dead going to some-WOAH!" you grab onto a strangers coat as you slip in a puddle of sea water...it's red...uh-oh..  
  
"Captain Charon, eh?" It's a redcoat. "I bet the Commodore'll be pleased when he hears what we found, eh Ben?" The officer nudges another officer who is short and built, eyeing the ships with a devious glint. He only nods. "Fetch me the irons, in my pouch while I hold her up." Ben hastily fetches the irons but not before knocking the other officer out with a quick trust to his stomach. Taking of his hat you see yet another pirate! They're everywhere!  
  
"'ello lass. I'm Gibbs, first mate to the captain of the Black Pearl...oh...and it be bad luck to be wearin' those colors on this day...brings up a fiery storm," he tipped his hat at you and started toward the Black Pearl whistling a familiar tune you've heard in Disneyland. Leaving you with the unconscious body of the redcoat, no matter if you hadn't knocked him out, more officials were heading your way pointing and shouting rather accusing things...ouch.  
  
"Oi! Look! It's Gillette! He's not dead is 'e?" One asks while watching another check Gillette's pulse. "No, he's just fine, but...I see we have a pirate on our hands. Irons?" but before a redcoat could pass him the chains, you swung out your sword and threw the clasps to the ground, furthermore kicking it into the water.  
  
How had you come to learn such a trick of the sword? I don't know, but you pointed it toward the group and spoke loud and clearly with a triumphant grin. "I be Captain Charon of the Topaz Star, and unless you with to have your knickers as a tie upon your grave I suggest you run."  
  
They took a glance at each other and started to chortle to themselves. "A girl? Against five men? I hardy believe it's a challenge!" One laughs, but heartily getting out a thin sword. "Let's go!" and you're off down the docks.  
  
Criss-crossing over the bridge from town to the docks you're heading into the classier town of Port Royale leading them into a narrow alleyway, where only one at a time could face you. Hitting them with the butt of the sword helped, because you didn't really want to hurt them, but the last redcoat was huge and tall, so you quickly took a swipe at his leg and were off, finally free! "Yes!" you shout. When suddenly you feel a giant pain on the back of your head and everything went black.  
  
"I caught her after she butted me with her sword, see Commodore?" A slinking of metal meant a man had just pulled out a sword. "Says she's Captain Charon of the Topaz Star, bladderdash! Captain Charon wouldnt've allowed herself to be caught, right?" A bustle of laughs was heard as you opened your eyes in a dirty cell.  
  
'Damn. Damn! Damn! Damn!' you think as you sit up and lean against the cell wall. 'Now look where you've gotten me...in prison, in deep shi-ntaki mushrooms, in trouble,' you sigh deeply and look away from the group of redcoats guarding the doorway. "What's the point?" you groan and start hitting your head on the wall, like the miserable hero's do in the cartoons before someone tells them to stop it and make a plan.  
  
"You don't want to be doing that..."  
  
¤=¤=¤=¤=¤ okay that's the end of this chappie. wow. that was long. O.O okay, please review, and I hope this chapter was more specialer than the others, hehe it took me longer too. ^__^ ...*person*: how does that make it a better chappie?! *me*: O.O uh-oh...RUN!!!! *gets bombarded with veggies...from under veggies*: hehe r&r??? 


	5. In a Cell With Our Favorite Pirate

What Would You Choose?  
  
Okay...first off I'd like to say...I finally am reposting this! Hehe actually, it's pretty much the same just sigh nvm. Next, sadly, I don't own any of the people, you-insertion, of part of you being a pirate. sigh But! I found out I DO own something yeah!!!!!! I own...one half of my computer!!! ehe....yeah, I share it with my sister...--U okayokay so I don't own much!!! Just don't sue me!!!!!  
  
Chapter Five: In a Cell With Our Favorite Pirate...  
  
"Ye don't want to be doing that, luv..."  
  
"Ugh I was so stupid. Mum always said never to count your chickens before they hatch, now look where it's gotten me!!!" you say woefully, while continuing to hit your head on the wall, completely ignoring the voice.  
  
"Luv, can ye hear me?"  
  
"OH MY GOD! What did I do to deserve this????!!!!!!!! I get a 3.5 GPA!!!!!!!" you groan, and slump on the ground facing towards the wall you were trying to break down with your noggin. "Say, have you ever got something you didn't deserve? Yeah, me too, but...I DIDN'T THINK THAT IT WOULD LAND ME IN PRISON!!!!! DAMNIT!" you shout at it miserably, suddenly becoming aware of someone talking to you.  
  
"Luv! SHH!!! Luv keep it down!!!" you hear as you spin around seeing Jack Sparrow. "Aye! I knew ye could hear me," he grinned proudly. "I says we're equal good pirates n we don't belong in jail, what say you, eh Charon? What say you?" He waved his hand out drunkly.  
  
You glare, "To what point and purpose?! We're in a bloody cell, and we'll be lynched tomorrow," sighing you lean on the wall. The sunlight pouring in from the bloody hot afternoon, how dreary.  
  
Jack stays silent but a grin on his face hardly makes you believe he's sober. "What makes ye think I'm going to let em hang us luv?" He grins at you, winking. "Don't worry snatching an apple is hardly enough to make an appointment for the gallows," he trails off as he lays his head down and sleeps.  
  
'Snatch an apple? I did nothing of the sort,' you think frowning. 'Oh...of course' you look down at Jack's figure; now noticing he's quite the ladies man figure. Lean-yet strong, well sculptured, tanned; smoky eyes and a sense of humor, and adventure...possibly romance as well. You groan out loud, 'how can I be thinking like this when I'm in such a predicament!!!? A plan...yes...a plan...' a yawn escapes your lips, 'fighting off redcoats in the dead on night is a bloody pain in the arse...' is the last thought you think before dropping off into a deep slumber.  
  
The sun is on your face, the wind streaking violently through your hair. Your head hits something...soft...quite unlike a sharp rock...  
  
You wake up to find yourself lying down quite comfortably, this is strange, because you're in a cell. Ahh...a nice pillow always does the trick you reach to fluff up your pillow only to find there was none! You lift your head to find...the book! Picking it up, you decide to read the poem in the beginning again, only to find...there's more than just a few pages...the book is now filled with a whole new chapter.  
  
'The young lass finds herself in a parallel world. She wields in circles in the strange building, books surround her, dusty shelves, and a statue of stone. The lass's name is Alice de Primera Diablo, but best known as the First Woman to Commandeer One, otherwise known as Charon of the Topaz Star. But she sees no ships, she sees no seas. It be only books, shelves, dust and walls.  
  
'Be this a curse upon the Charon?' she ponders to herself. But has no time to think, a deep slumber over powers her, but in dreams...you find answers.  
  
In her dreams she finds a book untitled, but to find that the girl she met while sailing one day in the deep blue is living her life. Not to mention with extreme difficulties. A girl also comes to Alice, as we shall now call her, the girl who she recognizes as the duchesses daughter, Sirius, whom had brought her safely out of a redcoats' way when she was small, and had been friends ever since. She says, 'do not be afraid, which I know you are not, for this is your adventure. See your life. Live your life.' Alice decides life brought her here by the great powers of the sea wenches and decides to go along with it.  
  
She wakes up to find herself clad in queer looking satin pants and long sleeve, and in a quite comfy bed, her hair was clean and washes, and a different color than it had been in the Caribbean...her skin was un-tanned and body quite nimble. A knock was heard at the door to the room, it opened to reveal two worried faces, the faces of two parents who had been worried sick all night where their daughter had been, only to find the police found her in the library! How queer!  
  
"Hon? Are you alright? Honestly, found at the library in the witching hour!" the mother cries. Alice merely looks oddly at the woman and pats her back, as the woman collapses in a pile of tears on her shoulder. "You could've been mugged! Or worse! What do you think you were doing worrying your mum like that?? I was running all around town looking for you!"  
  
The wheels in Alice's head click away, and she understands who the woman is. Her mother...well perhaps not HER mother, but someone's mother, the someone who she was to be. More wheels clicked and she let a grin spread mentally. "Huh? Who are you? Where am I?" she says rather clueless.  
  
The woman's eyes go wide at saucers. "To not even remember your own mum? Your room?" she asks, while Alice merely shakes her head, innocently. Her mother gives out a shriek and immediately rambles on about amnesia and how a man must have knocked a few more brain's out of her than reasonable.  
  
Alice grins behind the naive face of you. What say you?'  
  
Speechless, you close the book. "I say that I have had quite enough of this nonsense!" you say to no one in particular, but getting a response anyway.  
  
"Well I'll tell you what I say, luv, I say that I've got a plan...now here's what we'll do..." and Jack pulls your ear close to his lips and starts to tell you his plan.  
  
And in the next chappie we'll figure out this bloody brilliant plan of our dashing captain! yay!!!...yeah i'm just buying time to figure out the plan, ack don't hurt me!!! please R&R! n I'll make the escape as cooli as possible! wat say you? ehehehehe? 


	6. Grappling Hook, Anyone?

What Would You Choose?  
  
wow! thanks ReynSparrow!!! hehe 5 reviews yay!!!! I love you!!!! hehe jkjkjk don't slap me!!! U thank you ALL for reviewing! I swear I was jumping around screaming like a bloody fool. sweatdrop isn't that sad? seeing a high schooler jumping up and down screaming 'reviews! reviews!!!' anyway, is this a disclaimer or not?! I don't own potc, I wish I did, but alas I don't, I also don't own you-insertions, that would be the grace of MrsPitt give her a good amount of reviews so she updates hehehe...and the never-ending-story's plotline of book-insertions belong to...er...well idk who actually but it does!  
  
Chapter Six: Grappling Hook Anyone?  
  
The sun rises through the bars of your cell, you peek out at the gathering citizens and silently pray that Jack wasn't too drunk when he made up his horribly impossible plan. You turn your thoughts to Jack, and his sleeping form. 'Man he's hot' is the first thought that pops into your head. You grin cheekily, there was no point in denying it, you WERE a Pirates of the Caribbean fangirl after all. You inched over to him and slowly traced his outline in midair with your index finger. He had a masculine figure yet he looked slim and trim in that dashing coat and breeches...you sighed.  
  
"Luv, if you want me that bad, I'm not gonna stop ye," Jack spoke as he cracked open an eye-lid, grinning. You immediately back away into the pillar, blushing like mad. He chuckled and shook his head, "Ahh, ol' Jack's still got it." You ignore him and turn the other way while he dusts the hay and dirt off himself as he gets up and walks to the barred windows. He starts to mutter things quietly aloud but you sigh and kick back against the wall.  
  
You find yourself being lugged up the platform to the gallows, Jack in tow mumbling some smart comments at the officer keeping him in check. Trying not to laugh you feel a rope being placed around your neck and look at Jack, this is the first stage of the plan.  
  
You give a large sigh and close your eyes telling yourself you can do this and look to the Governor and say in a very feeble voice, "Governor Swann, you may not know me, but, I am your long lost niece," you give a long sniffle and even shed a small tear. The observers' jaws drop and start to whisper amongst themselves. "My mother-and your wife's sister-died when I was VERY VERY young," you wince realizing how unintelligent those "very"s' sounded. "I only hope that I may rejoin my mother and tell her about all the WONDERFUL times I've had with my uncle..." you trail off about how you both could've spent hours in the parlor drinking tea and chatting about trade domination, if only you hadn't been shipwrecked and dumped onto Tortuga.  
  
Here was the plan: to buy as much time as possible until a miracle occurred. Alright, alright! That wasn't the EXACT plan but it was impossible enough to be a miracle. The real plan was that you'd buy time making up a load of dung about being the governors daughter until Jack's fellow mates arrived. Of course this wasn't going to happen, because how the hell would they know their captain is being hung in the gallows-to dangle over the battlement and drop dead? Exactly, they wouldn't. So you stood there making up a huge deal of lies as well as fake tears and sobs.  
  
Governor Swann on the other hand gave a cringe of guilt and horror every time you finished with an extremely fake snivel. He was about to say something but suddenly there was a large commotion on the edge of the battlement when ten grappling hooks caught onto the ledge and were followed by ten of Jacks crew. Gibbs stepped out on the platform and cut loose the ropes tying you and Jack, "Any of you high-classed dolts try n stop us we'll-we'll-" Gibbs cut off in thought, my, what will they do?  
  
"And we'll jump off the battlement!" Jack says brightly. "Thank yeh," he says and takes his equipment from a nearby redcoat staring blankly at his Commodore who is lost for words at the pace this was going. You don't blame him, first they're about to hand the two most wanted pirates in the Spanish Main, the next second one is blubbering about being the governors niece, and the next, pirates are bombarding the battlement threatening to kill themselves if the red coats try to.  
  
The wheel's in Norrington's head click away and he smiles. "Gentlemen, and I suppose Miss," he snorts at you, "you are all forgetting that this is a hundred foot drop and-" before Norrington can finish his long and probably very dull speech Jack interrupts,  
  
"Norrington dear, I do believe this is yet another day you have failed to capture Captain Jack Sparrow-" and he is about to grab a grappling hook and jump off with you in his arms when you poke him in the ribs and point to yourself. "Ah right, and Captain Charon-" and soon your feet leave the solid ground of the battlement and you are looking up at the redcoats getting smaller and smaller and then, you hit the water.  
  
After cleaning out the last of the fish in your boots, you saunter over to Gibbs and the crew. "Phew, thank you so much mates. Ye saved me-I mean the Charon so much. I owe ye," you say, wondering if pirates ever say things like this to one another after getting their arses saved by another crew.  
  
Gibbs claps a hand over your shoulder and grins, "Charon, anything for a friend of Jack," he says heartily and walks away to the kitchen to fetch an apple of some sort.  
  
Annamaria sighs and pulls you aside. "Mate, there's something you've got to know...your ship...well...they left. Said they couldn't take waiting no more, and to meet you in Tortuga," she says apologetically. Your hopes sink as you hear this. 'Great, now how the hell am I going to get somewhere I've seen in movies but not in real-well-er-fake life...' you ponder these thoughts and shift your weight from foot to foot.  
  
Jack soon comes over to you and Annamaria. "Well, what's all the glum for, mates?" He says cheerily to you and Anna. She explains the predicament you have and then quietly excuses herself to get an apple to eat. "Ah, well that can be taken care of easily! We're headin' there after tomorrow, we'll give yeh a lift," he says smiling, and then walks away to his quarters.  
  
Your smiling a stupid cheesy smile even as you sleep in the crews cabin, you have a life, an adventurous one at that, friends, perhaps a new cutie in your life, and a piece of parchment clutched in your hand that had yours as well as Jack's name on it.  
  
Okay that's the end of this chappie. I know it's short and the escape was pretty lame but hehe what can I say I'm a geek and I really had no clue what sort of brilliant idea to come up with. w please leave me a comment if you feel that I am becoming rusty n need a kick in the arse-or you could just review and tell me something sweet n savvy hehe okok I'm pushing it. Later's me mates! 


End file.
